Her heart was in the right place
by darkenedroom
Summary: At the last minute, Kate decides to stay on the island and she searches for Jack. Is he dead or alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter**** 1**

The sea was agitated. The waves furiously crashed against the rocks. Far away, it could be seen Lock's boat. Sawyer and Kate looked at the horizon, analyzing how they would get there. Kate was in shock. She simply couldn't understand the fact that she had already said goodbye to the love of her life. Since she met him, most of her decisions were made based on what Jack had planned. And this time, it was happening again. His last wish was to ask her to leave, taking Claire to the plane. But Kate knew that this wasn't his only intention.

Actually, he really cared about her purpose in reunite Claire and Aaron; besides, he had brought up Aaron along with Kate and he knew she considered the boy as her son. Indeed, all he wanted was to save her. Nevertheless, maybe Jack couldn't imagine that, for Kate, leaving the island without him would be like dying inside. It was exactly what Kate was feeling at this moment; she felt that her life had ended when she kissed Jack for the last time at the cliff. The pain of seeing him turning around towards his fatal destiny was so intense that her mind seemed to blockade that memory.

Therefore, without thinking, Kate dived into the sea, jumping from the heights without worrying if her body would hit against the rocks or if the water had a cold temperature. Sawyer was flabbergasted as he watched her completely carelessness attitude, but when he noticed that nothing wrong had happened to her, he decided to do the same. They had no time, soon Lapidus would take off.

After swimming through some stretch, struggling against the aggressive sea, they reached the boat and walked immediately towards the beach. When they arrived there, Claire was sat on the sand. In a hurry, Kate approached; she got on her knees in front of the blond to argue with her in a labored breathing:

-Claire, are you ok?

-Come on, we gotta go, come on! – Sawyer said in a hush.

-Claire, come on, please!

-I can't!

-Why?

-Look at me! This island made me crazy. I don't…I don't Aaron to see me like this. I don't, I don't even know how to be a mother anymore.

-Listen to me, none of us does, at least, not at first but you're not alone. Let me help you. Now, come on. Let's go.

When they heard the engine of the plane, they ran towards it, waving their arms to sign Lapidus their presence. In a good luck, they had been seen and the doorway of the plane was open. Claire was the first to climb; the next one would be Kate. Then, in a split second, Kate had an insight. Richard and Miles were stretching their arms to help her to climb but all that Kate did was to say to Claire:

-Aaron is waiting for you along with your mother. You can do it!

And then, she looked at Sawyer and quickly said:

-42 Panorama Crest. That's my address. Aaron and Mrs. Littleton are waiting. Take Claire there.

-Kate! What...

-Goodbye Sawyer.

Richard and Miles helped James to enter, but when he stretched his arms to take Kate at any cost, the freckles had given some steps back, intentionally pulling away.

-Kate! Come back here!

The men hold a vexed Sawyer and closed the cabin door. The blond man couldn't conform at that craziness she had done.

-Lapidus, hey, don't take off, we have to take Kate! Wait!

-Chief, didn't you understand yet? – Miles shout – She didn't want to be saved!

While she heard the noise of the plane becoming more distant, Kate sank her feet in the sand, walking in a hurry. She seemed aloof at her insane act. However, she wasn't lost; her mind was following her willing to look for Jack, wherever he was. How could he think she would be able to leave that island without him? He asked her to get Claire on that plane so she accomplished her promise. With God's help, they would arrive in safe somewhere and soon Claire would finally meet Aaron again. Indeed, Sawyer would take her to her mother and son, after all, when Kate left the island years ago, she did him a favor, now it would be his turn, he owed her this. Despite Claire wasn't psychologically well, Carole would help her daughter to raise her grandchild.

Although she was concerned about Aaron, maybe the best thing to do was letting the situation resolves in family. She would be an intruder there and due to the fact that she had brought up Aaron as her son, he would have problems to accept her real mother if Kate were around. It would be the right thing to do.

Kate went back to the boat and she was doing the same path towards the rocks. She approached the beach and set ashore. She was going to trace Jack's steps. It took few minutes until she found some trails. The three pairs of footmarks on the earth were certainly Ben's, Hurley's and Jack's. Kate was quickly walking; she was tired, her legs was running and almost trembling, but she didn't want to stop. Jack was bleeding; from time to time, she noticed some red drops through some leaves around and it made her even more terrified. The trail ended at the lakeside, where she could see just a small cave at the horizon.

She was crestfallen and looking at the ground, trying to figure out what she had seen. Footmarks of three people were going to the left side of the river but one pair of them didn't match to the ones which she had followed through the path and it were exactly Jack's. Kate was puzzled, were Ben and Hurley accompanied by another third person who probably wasn't Jack? How? That didn't make any sense!

Kate remembered all people who were in the island and when she mentally counted, she realized the footmarks were Desmond's. She frowned in desperate, trying to find out what had happened to Jack, why didn't he leave that place with his friends? She watched the lake and it didn't have sign of any corpse. She turned around, looking at all directions, trying to pay attention in tiny details. She heard the noise of the plane over her head, in the heights. She felt relived because she noticed that her friends had left, but at the same time her face became completely tense when she thought about the possibility of Jack's death and the three men taking him to another place or letting him.

Tears unwillingly streamed down her face while some desperate filled her. She was alone, without clues and she missed the chance to be saved because the love she was feeling was so strong that prevented her to think in a reasonable manner. The exhaustion made a desolate Kate sit down among the river rocks, with her elbows leaned on her knees and with her head buried between her hands, burst in tears.

Minutes later, Kate lifted her face, trying to lean her hand on the rock as she felt some twinge in her recent sewn shoulder. When she moved, she saw some blood drops on the rough surface of the rock. In a hush, she stood up and walked towards the shore, on the right. She barely left the water and she could see some fresh footmarks on the ground. Kate hopefully whispered; they were his! Kate looked like a tracker dog, she walked through the trail in a persistent manner; her breathe was labored but she didn't want to stop unless she fainted.

Kate reached the bamboos field and then she saw an outstretched body on the ground. Her heart accelerated when she saw his blue T-shirt, jeans and black hair.

-Jack!

She ran towards the place, despite she was stumbling around the branches, which were making her path difficult. Kate got down on her knees next to him and realized he was lifeless.

-Jack!

Kate shook his shoulder, trying to awake him, but he didn't move.

-Jack, please, said anything! Jack!

Her voice failed due to her cry, which didn't stop. Kate was softly caressing Jack's hair while she was holding his head in her lap. Maybe it was too late, he didn't answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter**** 2**

Kate had never felt a pain like that before. She was feeling powerless. After some huge effort to find him, she found Jack lifeless and fallen on the grass. She blamed herself for not arriving at the cliff in time to shoot in fake Locke before that evil thing had knifed Jack. She blamed Ben, Hurley and Desmond for letting him dying alone, what kind of friend they were? She regretted not spending the last seconds of his life beside him. At least, she would have held his hand and said she loved him one more time. And he would have seen how stubborn she was for having disobeyed his order as usual. Certainly, he would have been mad about her because she didn't get that plane.

Kate was so absorbed in her sadness that she couldn't even realized she had company until she heard some scream in the wood:

-Vincent!

The freckles looked around and stayed face to face with the Lab dog, which smelled her clothes. And then, two acquainted faces watched her: Rose and Bernard.

-Kate?

They both exclaimed at the same time, but they decided to put off their questions when they noticed Jack's body. Immediately, Bernard approached, trying to check him.

-He died, Bernard...

Kate spluttered in tears. The dentist managed to try some cardiac massage anyway.

-For how long did you find him?

-It didn't take so much time but I don't know how long he is lying here.

Bernard insisted and when he was about to give up, he leaned his ear against Jack's chest and it sounded like a weak heartbeat. With his fingers, he touched his aorta to assured himself and leaned his body next to the doctor's face, noticing his weak breathe.

-He is alive!

-What?

Kate smiled at Bernard's statement.

-He is alive but I don't believe he will last. He lost too much blood and his cut was deep; maybe it had reached his liver. If this happened…

-Could you save him, Bernard?

-I'm sorry, Kate, I'm just a dentist. If some crucial organ was perforated, there's nothing we can do.

-What if we bring him home? – Rose suggested her husband.

-How will we take him, sweetheart? He is very weak; any move could be very dangerous.

-But it's better than do nothing, right?

-Unless...I have an idea, we can take that wood we have and put him over it, like a rudimentary stretcher. I will take it in a hurry, I will be back soon!

Bernard quickly left and Rose approached Kate, putting her hands in her shoulder in order to cheer her up.

-We will do everything we can to try to save him, Kate. I told you all were exposing yourselves to danger several times; sooner or later something like this would happen. I have some huge estimation for Jack because when we just crashed in this island, he saved me. Maybe I can return now, helping to save him.

Despite she had all the calmness of the world; Rose couldn't relieve Kate's heart. Bernard went back in a hurry and they moved carefully Jack's body to the improvised stretcher. They slowly walked, in a good luck, Rose and Bernard's cabin was near. When they arrived, Rose managed to heat some water because Bernard needed to have his hands sterilized to examine Jack in details. The old man approached Jack and analyzed his situation.

-Bernard?

Kate was distressed; she hardly bore herself as she saw his serious face.

-The cut almost reached his liver and others vital organs, but he is still losing so much blood; he won't survive if he doesn't receive some blood transfusion.

-If he needs blood, I can donate it. We have the same type, O negative. – Kate declared in a hopeful manner.

-Are you kidding me? – Rose was surprised.

-You're not seemed to be strong enough for it, Kate, donate blood is not easy when the person is weakened as you.

-I'm fine, Bernard!

-You're pale, Kate. And what about the injury in your shoulder?

-This is nothing comparing to Jack's situation. Please, we are wasting time, we have to save him!

Noticing she was irreducible, despite being contradicted, Bernard decided to accept the offer. At first, he would take care of Jack's wounds: clean, sew and provide first aid.

-The right thing should be doing some check-up to know if everything is fine, if nothing serious happened but… well, the only thing available in this place is taking care superficially of his cut.

Rose was helping him as a nurse. They lived in that place for a long time, thus some improvised instruments were just ready to be used by them such as sea urchins which were used as needles (Rose usually sewed their clothes frayed through the time), dishes and glasses made by clay, cloths made by tatters…

Jack was still senseless. Bernard was careful, despite the tense situation; he was the nearest doctor they could have there. After his procedure, the only thing that lasted to them was waiting. Kate was pale; her lips were in a white color, which gave her a feeble aspect and because of the blood transfusion, she was completely weak. Her body was on the edge; Rose strongly convinced her to eat and sleep. Her sleep wasn't calm; when she heard any noise, she woke up in a sudden manner.

Next day, Jack was still critically ill. Kate was trying to prove she was strong but sometimes she burst in tears, especially when she watched Jack's gaunt face.

-Honey, you should drink this, it will be good for you.

-Thanks, Rose, but I'm not thirsty.

-Kate, you need to take care of yourself to be able to take care of him.

Kate unwillingly took the cup of tea.

-Look on the bright side, he is alive. – Bernard added – Now, let's take care of your injuries. The last thing we need here is another person with some infection.

-Thank you, Bernard, for everything. I…I just don't know how to thank you enough.

-You don't have to, Kate. Jack's situation is unsure; I did whatever it takes. We have to pray, I hope he will resist; next hours will be crucial.

However, during the day, Jack's health was worse. He was sweating and his burned skin indicated he had fever. Bernard was in the kitchen at his cabin when he heard some muttering. He quickly ran towards Jack.

-Oh no!

Bernard sadly looked at Rose while his right hand was over the forehead of the doctor.

-What is going on? – Kate approached as she saw them talking in front of Jack.

-He has fever. If he has an infection, without medicine and weak like this, he won't resist anymore. I'm sorry to say it.

Kate got down on her knees next to Jack's febrile body and she already placed a cold wet cloth over his forehead, touching gently his face and saying quietly next to his ear:

-It's ok, Jack. I'm here.

Jack's face was twisted by pain. That night would be a night under observation. The three of them had shifts, watching Jack. For a moment, he moaned due to his high fever but he was unconscious. Kate was the best nurse, Rose and Bernard sometimes had to call her attention to make her rest.

During Bernard's shift, when the dentist lifted Jack's T-shirt to check his side cut, he noticed that the sutures had pus and were already infected, although he had done an effort to bandage the area. It had a red color. Bernard was becoming desperate; he just didn't know what to do anymore to save Jack. It was clear that he needed some serious medical care or even a surgery. He had been deeply knifed. Bernard imagined that Jack could not resist anymore and he would die any time due to the precarious conditions of attendance which were possible in the island.


	3. Chapter 3

**Before posting, I would like to thank you, GAB, for the lovely rewiews! Muchas gracias!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** 3**

-How long does it take to get there, dude? Is it far?

-No, brother, few meters more and we'll be there.

Hurley's T-shirt was wet by his sweat, due to their hiking; he was talking to Desmond.

-I thought that being the new Jacob could allow me to avoid some human inconveniences.

Hugo was grumbling while he was drinking water and he managed to sit down on the rock for few seconds before he continued along with Ben and Desmond their path. They walked for a while and it didn't take so long until a dog ran towards them and smelled them:

-Vincent, are you ok buddy?

Des caressed the dog, pulling away from it to clap his hands at the cabin.

-Rose! Bernard!

Hearing his calling, the old lady opened the door.

-Desmond!

Rose came, hugging him.

-It's good to know you're alive! Last time we saw you, you were accompanied by that thing.

-Yeah, just because of this I decided to come over here, to warn you both that I'm ok. By the way, that thing is gone forever.

-How?

-I don't know how to explain because I was unconscious this time; Hurley and Ben could accurately tell you the story.

Hugo and Ben approached; Rose smiled as she saw her dear friend again but when she noticed Ben, she just looked at him in a distrustful manner.

-By the way, did those tremors have some connection with Lock's dead?

-It's a long story, Rose. Kate killed Locke but he had knifed Jack. Some people left the island but Jack managed to put a kind of cork back, which had been taken by Des and it made those tremors. He… he saved us and…

Hurley was shedding tears while he was remembering Jack's heroic act. Jack's dead was still recent and Hugo hadn't understood or even accepted his loss.

-He... you know...

Hurley was crestfallen.

-No, I don't. All I know is the fact that he didn't die yet but it is about to happen, unfortunately.

-What?

-Jack. We found him.

-What did you mean, Rose? How, where did you find him? – Ben had his eyes wider than they used to do.

-We found him in the bamboos field. Actually, Vincent found him and took us there.

-Wait a minute... is he alive?

-Yes, Hurley, he is here with us.

His eyes were filled up with hope but before he could celebrate it, Bernard appeared at the door and managed to greet them, in a worried face.

-What's wrong, dear?

-He is bad, very bad. I don't know what to do anymore, Rose. Kate is taking care of him but his infection is obvious.

-Did I hear well, Kate? – Hurley asked in a surprise manner.

-Hadn't they left the island? – Desmond frowned.

-Everybody left but she decided to stay. – Bernard clarified.

-Unbelievable. – Ben said in an emphatic manner.

Hurley decided to get in the cabin; he had to see his friend again with his own eyes to believe it.

-Kate?

-Hey Hurley.

Kate stood up to hug her friend. She was exhausted, her skin was in a white color like it never had been before and the dark circles under her eyes showed one person who hadn't slept during the previous nights; her eyes were red due to her cry.

-Hurley, we are doing everything we can to save him but he is worse...

Hurley hugged her back, caressing her back in order to cheer her up. Then, he sat down next to Jack's body. Hurley was watching the doctor in a thoughtful manner. After thinking for few minutes, he placed his hands over Jack's cut.

-What are you doing? – Kate already asked, in a worried manner.

-I'm trying to do something.

-What?

Hurley signed her to stay quiet. He said nothing more, immersing in a deep silence, completely concentrated. After washing his hands, he touched Jack's wounds for a long time; then he took a glass of water and held it with his two hands for a while until he asked Kate to hold Jack's head and try to make him drink a nip of water. As incredible as it might seem, Jack apparently swallowed, fainting right after, falling asleep in a calm manner. Hurley drank the rest of the water in the same glass, keeping his eyes closed.

He stood up and squeezed Kate's shoulder, pulling away from her. She didn't understand anything, consequently, she followed him.

-Wait Hurley, what did you do?

-Actually, Kate, I can't even imagine what I did, I just came up with the idea and decided to try. I'm still new in charge, I can't control my abilities.

Kate realized he might be talking about being the new man in charge of the island.

-I see... You are the new Jacob, aren't you?

-Yes, I am. Jack assigned me before…

-Yeah, I got it.

Kate turned around to watch Jack again. She approached him and she could feel his breathing; he was still alive.

-Whatever you did, thank you.

-Dude, I don't know if it'll work, but I hope so.

At night, they were around the campfire. Jack was still sleeping and Kate was there beside him. Desmond was talking to Bernard about his plans to leave the island; Rose told him about Locke's boat, the one which Kate had taken and he was excited at the possibility to take the boat to do what he wanted. He advised that he would wait until he knew that Jack recovered, after all, he might be better and resist a travel back.

The time passed and the men decided to stay outside and sleep. In the cabin, Kate was sleeping with her head leaned on her left arm as her right hand was holding Jack's. Everything was quiet, except by the noise of the cicadas in the wood. Then, something unexpected happened: Jack opened his eyes.

He had a blurred vision; he narrowed his eyes, trying instinctively to see in a better way. Jack was watching the cabin ceiling and his mind was puzzled. The last image he reminded was the plane leaving the island. He swore he had died but now, where was he? What kind of place was that? His pain was still there on his side but it wasn't unbearable like before, in the bamboo fields. Even so, he was afraid of moving, which could be dangerous due to his critical condition.

As a doctor, he knew it was impossible to have survived; his cut was too deep and he had lost so much blood. But how could he explain the fact of being alive? Jack realized something holding his hand. When he moved it, he heard some muttering. Suddenly he looked down and noticed that someone was holding his hand and despite the darkness, he could recognize those curls that were dropping through the skin of her arm. Was she there? Kate? Taken by the scare, Jack moved his hand again and at the same time, Kate sharply lifted her head, goggling when she noticed he had finally awoken.

-J-Jack? Oh my God!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hpabhi and GAB, thank you very much for the rewiews! I love your comments!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Jack could hardly talk, he was too weak. The only word he could say was her name, as quiet as a whisper.

-Kate...

Kate had tearful eyes. She thought she would never hear that husky voice calling her name again.

-Jack! How are you feeling? Are you all right?

She was carefully running her hands through his hair, emotionally smiling and crying at the same time.

-He made it... Hurley was able to bring you back!

Jack looked at her in a serious manner; he was totally confused as he was seeing her there beside him. How did it happen? Didn't she leave the island? He might be delirious! Jack was trying to think over but his weakness prevented any accurate judgment. His eyelids were heavy and he deeply fell asleep again.

In the morning...

-It wasn't a dream, Hurley, I saw it! Jack awoke! He looked at me and whispered my name!

-Kate, honey, don't you think that it happened because you're distressed? You have spent day and night beside him, you barely sleep, you don't rest and you are weak…

-I'm sure, Rose, it wasn't some mirage of my mind; I saw it!

-This island makes us see strange things... I already saw my mother when I was a kid, my daughter Alex… - Ben was talking while he was peeling a banana.

Everybody was looking at Kate in a pitiful manner; no one believed her. The freckles pulled away from the group, walking far from there, trying to clear her mind. She was furious. She knew what she saw. It wasn't a dream, it was real! She decided to walk to the river; she was feeling exhausted, she needed to take a bath to clarify her ideas. After cursed herself aloud, she burst in tears. Kate allowed herself to cry, at least there she was alone and she could surrender to the fragile she used to hide. Were they right? Had it been just her imagination?

Bernard managed to have a look at Jack. He didn't have fever, which was a good sign. He lifted the doctor's T-shirt to check his cut when he felt his moves.

-Jack?

He slowly opened his eyes; Bernard was so surprised that he shouted:

-Rose! Rose! That's true! He awoke!

The old woman came in a hurry to the room, looking at Jack in a surprised manner.

-Holy God!

-He is still too weak, we need to feed him.

Bernard took a mug of water and slowly tried to make Jack drink it. He choked on due to the liquid; Bernard waited a while and made him drink another nip.

-Slowly, buddy. Take it easy, you'll get it.

Jack drank some water and fell asleep again. Even so, Bernard was satisfied at the results. Every time he woke up, they would try to make him drink or eat something. Many hours passed before Jack opened his eyes again. Desmond and Ben decided to go to the place where Kate had left the boat to analyze its estate. Hurley was still at the cabin along with the group. He wanted to assure that Jack was fine.

When the doctor awoke again, Kate was able to give him some soup. His eyes didn't look so deep, his face had color again and his lips were still whitish but he was slowly recovering. The fact of drinking some water and eating – although he was doing it in a slow manner – was turning his organism stronger.

On the following days, the group had shifts to take care of Jack, until the day that, during Hurley's shift, in a stubborn manner, Jack focused all his energy to talk:

-Hurley... tell me... what happened? I…we…are we dead?

-No Jack, we are all alive, including you. It's true that you almost died but dude, I saved you.

-How?

-I'm the new Jacob after all! It seems that you have never been on the island! I already saw so many things happening in this place that nothing surprises me anymore. Jack, we travelled in time, you blew a bomb, this place vanished, that monster took Locke's body…all these crazy things happened and we are still alive! Dude, I just touched your wound.

Jack was looking at his friend in a surprised manner. The memories of the last happenings on the island were coming and going but they were still mixed inside his mind. Then he remembered what he wanted to ask.

-Wait... Kate... She... I asked her to leave the island with Claire.

The memories of that day were hitting him now. Jack slowly kept talking:

-Where are our friends, Sawyer, Claire?

-They left the island. All of them took the Lapidus' plane, except Kate. She decided to stay.

Jack was nervous and the fact that he couldn't leave the bed was letting him angrier.

-What? Did she give up?

He had done everything to save the island, his friends or maybe the world, but mainly to save her. Lying on the floor of the bamboos field, he smiled when he saw the plane and thought she was there; thus he was relived, he could rest in peace because he had saved the love of his life. But now, he was aware that she was there, on the island.

-Where is Kate?

-Calm down, Jack, I will call her.

Hurley ran to call the freckles. One thing was sure: Jack was really recovering, whereas he was already worried as always and he wanted to know about everything.

-Jack? Hey, what happened? Are you ok?

Kate sat down beside him, caressing softly his face.

-Why Kate? Why did you do this? I asked you to get that plane...

-I tried, Jack. I swear. But in the last hour, when I looked around and didn't see you beside me, I just couldn't do it. I wouldn't leave without you. I didn't want to leave you; I wanted to stay with you forever. I know you asked me, I know. You know that when I don't agree with your decisions, I just do the things in my way! I decided to follow my heart like I use to do. And my heart lies with you, it belongs to you.

Jack was listening to her words with attention, trying to argue, wanting to chew her out for being so stubborn. On the other hand, this was the reason why he was so fascinated by her, the strength she had, her willing to struggle for what she believed without thinking about the consequences. Jack wanted to talk but his body couldn't allow him to do efforts. He decided to keep his energies, but as soon as he recovered, he would talk about this matter again and try to convince her to leave the island anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Few weeks later...

-Bernard, I don't know how to thank you. Thank you so much for taking care of me, for saving me.

-Actually the person who saved you was Hurley, Jack.

-I believe that you both, you and Hurley. If you and Rose had not brought me here and provided the first aid, Hurley wouldn't have had the chance to fix me.

-It was a collective effort – Rose joined the conversation - Don't forget that Kate also took a big part of your recovery.

Jack bashfully smiled and said:

-Kate is the best nurse I ever known. If wasn't her, I couldn't even swallowed any soup.

-And between you and me, you would have no reasons to recover in a short time – Bernard winked, letting Jack embarrassed at the conversation. He and Kate used to be very ashamed when someone talked about their relationship.

Kate and Jack were managing to leave Rose and Bernard's cabin. They were going to live in one of the Dharma houses, which had been inhabited by the others but now they were almost abandoned, except by the fact that Ben, Hurley and Des were living there. Now Jack was stronger, therefore they decided to move away; whereas they had bothered Rose and Bernard during some time, besides, the cabin was small and it wouldn't be nice to abuse their hospitality.

At Dharma's vile they would be more comfortable; there were bed and shower and it would be healthier for Jack. He felt guilty somehow for preventing Kate from a life out of the island. Jack knew she didn't like that place and she didn't want to go back. He was the reason that kept her on island, although she had never rubbed it in or asked him something to compensate it. But in his heart, he felt bad due to her sacrifice of giving up everything; therefore, at least he would turn the experience of living in the jungle as pleasant as possible.

While Jack was talking to Bernard, Kate pulled away from the cabin, giving an excuse of taking some fruits and water to the trip; actually she wasn't feeling well. By the way, last week she couldn't be able to eat in an adequate manner. Sometimes she felt nauseous due to the smell of the food. And every morning her stomach seemed to shake.

Kate lowered at the riverside to fill up the bottles of water. Suddenly everything spun. Completely dizzy, Kate sat down on the grass but she couldn't bear and then she threw up. Later, she leaned her body against a rock; she was sweating and breathless. Kate whispered and tried to calm down, walking through the river and slightly wetting her hands in order to wash her face. In a good luck, her dizziness stopped and she managed to stay quiet to rest.

She hadn't told to anyone about her health, especially to Jack. The last thing she wanted was to concern him. He wasn't completely recovered and knowing his behavior, if he knew something was wrong with her, he would stop caring about himself and would not rest until he discovered what was happening to her. Kate used to hide her indisposition but sometimes it was hard.

Back to the cabin, Kate found Rose hanging clothes on an improvised clothesline.

-Hey.

She gave a shy smile and she was already walking towards the door when Rose called her.

-Kate.

-Yes?

-Come here my sweetheart, I need to talk to you.

Kate raised her eyebrow; she thought Rose's tone serious and strange.

-Is something wrong, Rose?

-Is something wrong, Kate?

-I don't understand what you mean.

-Are you feeling ok?

-Sure, why?

-You seem so pale.

-I'm fine, Rose, I'm just worried about our hiking. I'm afraid Jack hardly stands up.

Rose approached her, quietly talking to not be heard:

-It wasn't just today that I noticed you this way, you're not ok. You can trust me, I won't tell anything to Jack or even to Bernard.

Kate was looking at Rose in a thoughtful manner. She couldn't hide anymore, she needed to talk to someone; she was feeling insecure and she wasn't sure if her suspicious were right. But her fear was bigger; as a result, she couldn't simply tell the truth.

-It's nothing Rose, I'm just tired.

-Kate...

Rose pulled her to the corner of the cabin and asked her to sit down on her side.

-I already told you, Rose, everything is ok.

-I'm a woman, Kate. I know what it's happening. You say something but your eyes say another thing. You are distressed, honey, don't be afraid.

Rose looked at her in a supportive manner and talked to her so convincing that it was impossible to keep hiding the truth. Kate opened her heart:

-I'm not sure but I believe that I'm...I'm...

-You're pregnant - Rose decided to complete the sentence because Kate couldn't say.

-I thought I could never have kids; I had sex without being secure other times and nothing happened. If I had known it, I would have gotten that plane. Or maybe I had never come back to the island; actually, in this case, I couldn't be able to preview because it happened one day before we went back here... Destiny played a practical joke on us! Jack and I lived together for almost two years off the island and when we didn't plan anything, this surprise came!

Kate put her hands on her head, almost crying in despair.

-Take it easy, Kate, don't be so nervous. Have some faith, everything happens for a reason. The things will solve, you must believe it. Jack is a good man, I'm sure he will find a solution.

-Don't tell him anything, Rose. I don't want him to know now.

-I promise I won't say anything to anyone and I really mean it, however I think you should tell him. It's too much to handle alone.

-I will tell him because sooner or later he will find out; Jack is smart and he is a doctor. But before I tell it, I need a little time.

-All right, if you wish... But Kate, if you need help, I'm here.

-Thank you, Rose!

Kate lovingly hugged her. She was glad for the complete kindness of that old lady who carefully sheltered and helped them. Rose was saying her words so softly that made Kate believe that everything would be ok.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It had been a long journey. Kate insisted to Jack to slow down, she was afraid the hard walking towards the village could damage his recovery. She was checking him every half an hour, watching the side of his body. She was worried; his healed stitches could open the wound up or could be infected. Jack was stubborn and Kate was hardly convincing him to rest during the patch. Hours later, they reached their goal. Hurley, Ben and Desmond were receiving and welcoming them. Jack and Kate chose one of the houses which were in good conditions to be their new home.

After cleaning the house and organizing some messy furniture, they were tired. He was always willing to help; Jack had done more than he should. Despite he was unwilling to stop, he finally decided to give in; Kate was complaining, she begged him to rest.

-I'm fine, Kate, don't worry.

Kate was looking at him in a grumpy way, with her hands on her waist.

-You'd better not to abuse. Do you have an idea of how you worried me? First, our long hiking through the path until we got here and now, since we are here at our new house, you simply don't rest!

-Ok, ok, you won.

Jack decided to lie in bed; maybe he could take a nap and recover his energy.

After putting things in order, Kate managed to take a shower. When she felt the water streaming down her body, she closed her eyes and tried to relax. It seemed like a sanctuary, everything was so quiet and calm. For a while, she decided not to think about the problems she was about to face. When she was finishing her shower, she heard some noise of the bathroom door opening. "It was taking such a long time", she thought. Jack opened the shower stall with a smile in his face.

-Hey.

-Hey.

She smiled back and said:

-Old habits.

-What?

-You and me... in the shower.

Jack approached, looking for space under the shower.

-Huh, water is good.

Jack wet his body and then he stuck for few seconds as he watched her naked body in front of him, she was very close. Kate was flushed when she felt Jack's greedy eyes looking at her and when their eyes met; he pulled her against him, kissing her in a warm manner.

Their bodies were wrapped; Jack was embracing her waist while the water was streaming along their skin. Then, his hands started sliding through her body until they reached strategic spots which lighted the passion inside her core. Jack was crazy for her, Kate also was excited to give herself to him, but she decided to prevent him at this time.

-Jack...

-Huh...

-I'd better let you finish your shower. We can continue this later; your health is not stable enough to do such naughty things like that here in the shower.

Before he protests, she quickly pulled away from his arms and his kisses, leaving the shower stall and smiling like a mischievous girl, taking the towel and wrapping it around her body.

Kate went to the bedroom, she was combing her hair and she barely waited for the moment he would appear at the door. It didn't take so much time to occur this. With a towel wrapped around his waist, Jack appeared and affectionately hugged her from behind. Right after, he pulled Kate's hair away and planted kisses on her neck; this made her whisper in anticipation.

She immediately turned around, staring at him. Kate was watching him in a seductive and naive manner at the same time; Jack put his big hands in her face, kissing softly her mouth. While he was kissing her, Kate quickly lowered her hands and then, she reached his waist, taking away his towel in a quick work.

Feeling her soft hands touching his sensitive area, Jack broke the kiss and looked at her in an excited manner, crazy for her body. Kate slowly pushed him towards the bed; Jack lay naked without breaking the eye contact with her. Kate seemed to hypnotize him; feeling his excited look, she took off her own towel, undressing in front of him and watching him. Jack's eyes ran her body from head to toe; Kate went to bed, staying on his top.

-Due to the fact that you can't move in an accurate manner, you'll have to let me in charge.

Kate was biting her lips and smiling at him while her hands ran through Jack's chest, up and down, in a slow move. Jack was passing his hands along her legs, which were each one around each side of him. Kate leaned to kiss him, his hands were sliding from her legs to her butt, and then they touched Kate's back until they reached her hair.

They started caressing each other; he couldn't do some strong effort, consequently he decided to compensate it through his skilful hands, which were, at the moment, a kind of support for her breasts. His hands were completely filled by them. Her hard nipples infiltrated among his fingers while he was softly caressing her breasts.

Kate was rubbing her body against his and she could feel his penis increasing, swollen by his excitement. She was already damp and decided to consummate the sex.

Kate was carefully shaking, trying to do moderate moves because Jack, in theory, couldn't even do such a huge effort, but they couldn't resist anymore, Jack and Kate were eager for each other and they could never imagine they would have the chance to make love again. Jack was holding her hips, squeezing her skin with his fingertips while she was accelerating her moves; intercalating moans and whispers as she felt him completely inside her. They reached the rapture together; by the time she reached her orgasm, his cum erupted.

Right after, they lay in bed. They were huddled up, sweating, tired and soaked due to the pleasure and excitement they had shared. Their love was so strong that they continued kissing; their soft kisses were just interrupted by their labored breathing.

Two weeks elapsed; Jack and Kate looked like newlyweds. They had lived together off the island but it was a different situation, there was Aaron around. Now they were only in each other's company, they could date in peace, without being interrupted by the kid. But their intimacy occurred inside the house; when they were around their friends, they behaved in a discreet and shy manner, they both were reserved people and they didn't like to show their feelings in public. Even so, sometimes Hurley teased them without meaning to, that's the way he was, Jack couldn't be angry at his indiscretion, he just smiled a little embarrassed at his funny comments.

Kate was happy, although it was being hard to hide her condition from Jack. She still didn't have the courage to tell him; despite she was sure she was really pregnant as time was passing. She used to wake up before him due to her morning sickness. She slowly left the bed and sometimes she decided to walk, trying to relieve her indisposition.

After living together with Kate during a considerable time, Jack started suspecting that something wrong was happening to her. He had some impression that she was downcast, but maybe it was because she missed Aaron. One day, Kate was quieter than ever and Jack decided to ask her, when she was doing the dishes:

-Kate?

-Yes?

-Are you ok?

She thought his question was strange; Jack looked at her in a worried manner, with his forehead wrinkled.

-Sure, why?

-I don't know, I think you have been a little sad. Last night, when we were at Desmond's house, I noticed you were very interested in his conversation about leaving the island. Kate, do you... do you regret being here?

Kate stopped what she was doing and looked through his insecure eyes.

-I decided to stay here for you. Jack, I told you, I followed my heart. I could never be in a place if you weren't there.

When he listened to her words, which were faithfully said, Jack hugged her in a tender manner; while Kate was sinking her face on his chest, he planted a soft kiss on the top of her head. Kate was distressed, her pregnancy made her so sensitive that she was almost crying on his shoulders.

-If you want to say something, Kate, you can tell me, I'm right here, ok?

-Ok.

Kate allowed herself to stay few seconds surrounded by him, the warmth of Jack's body heat her heavy heart. Nevertheless, she felt that it wasn't the perfect time to tell him the true.

Two weeks passed and it was being impossible to Kate to hide the secret. Her jeans started to be tight in her waist, showing her that she had gained weight. Jack was suspicious more and more each day due to her morning departures or when she suddenly left the living room to go to the bathroom and it took a time to come back.

One day, after lunch, Jack started a delicate matter:

-Kate, we are fine here on island, aren't we?

-Yes, we are, why?

-It's just...You know that Des will leave soon, don't you? So, I was wondering...That terrible day when we killed that thing, before I interrupted what was making the island tremble, I put Hurley in charge and he became the new protector of the island.

-I know it, he told me.

Kate wasn't seeing the point of that conversation.

-Hurley told me he would take the position, but after doing what it had to be done, he would give me back the function. And now that I am recovered, I think it's fair to set Hurley free of this obligation. He didn't want to do this; on the other hand, I accepted it and I offered myself when Jacob asked us.

-Wait a minute... You... will you really take the charge again?

Jack nodded.

-I'm thinking about making him an offer, thus, when Des leaves the island, he will go along with him and he doesn't need to be here accomplishing a task he doesn't want.

Kate looked at him in an outraged manner. She was hoping he would at least think about the possibility of leaving that place, now he had done more than he should do for the island. Kate didn't tell him what she expected him to do because she didn't want to pressure him. He was really different, he wasn't that old Jack anymore, who was willing to fight in a brave manner to leave the island and this disappointed her so much that she started being extremely nervous at his senseless decision. Then, she suddenly had a stomachache; as a result, she couldn't avoid going to the bathroom to throw it up. Jack followed her.

-Kate?

Kate was feeling terrible; she was on her knees around the toilet. After throwing up, she stood up and washed her face to get rid of that sour taste in her mouth. Jack wanted to help her but she pulled away.

-Hey, Kate, how are you feeling? Tell me, you have been weird for the last few weeks...

-You are examining me, aren't you?

Kate talked in a harsh way, with her hormones driving her crazy.

-Ok, you won; do you want to know the true, Jack?

-Kate, what's going on?

-I'm pregnant.

Jack was pale and shocked; he looked down, trying to catch what she had told him. Naturally, he walked through the room and raised his arm, putting his hand on his forehead and then, running it along his head, a gesture that he always does when he is very nervous.

-Before you ask me, I'm almost sure, I have all the possible symptoms, nausea, dizziness, I'm late... Yes, the baby is yours and we conceived off the island when we slept together, one day before we went back to this horrible place!

-Why didn't you tell me before? The other day, when I asked you if you were ok, you didn't tell me anything! You told me you were fine. I thought you were happy here on island...

-I told you I'm here because of you!

-Kate...you...you have to leave. Aaron was born here because he hadn't been conceived in this place; in theory, you would be safe but I think we shouldn't risk. I will talk to Desmond to provide your departure.

-Wait a minute. You said that "I" have to leave instead of "we" have to leave. Jack, what does it mean? You will come with me, won't you?

At his puzzled look and his hesitation, Kate didn't allow him to answer, she guessed his intention:

-I can't believe it!

-Kate...

She couldn't even look at his face; her angry made her veins burn, her face was flushed due to her rage. All of a sudden, Kate left the house in a furious manner, hitting the door. Jack followed her but he stopped at the front door and let her escape. Actually, he needed a time to think and absorb what she had told him. Then Hurley appeared there.

-Wow, she is mad, what happened, dude? Did you fight?

-Hey Hurley.

Jack got in the house and Hurley followed him. By the time they were in the living room, Jack asked Hugo in a worried face:

-Hurley, will Desmond leave tomorrow?

-Probably. Everything is arranged. Ben got in touch with his acquaintances off the island through a radio which they fixed in one of the Dharma stations; Des will travel by Locke's boat until some spot because its fuel is almost gone and it won't last if he follows the coordinates and passes by the turbulent area around the island perimeter. Therefore, he will travel by this boat until he reaches the half way and when he gets there, he will wait Ben's friend, who will appear, I hope so, with another boat to rescue him. But why are you asking me this?

-Kate...she needs to go...Do you think it's safe?

-I don't know but it's the only way to leave the island for a while. If Des and Ben get it, they promised me to get a submarine like the Widmore's, so we won't be isolated here. But...hey, wait a minute; did you say that Kate has to leave? Why? Was your fight so bad?

-No Hurley, it's just...

Jack sat down, running his both hands through his hair while he lowered his head.

-Kate...Kate is pregnant.

After minutes in silence, Hurley whispered:

-Wow...So... I guess I should congratulate you.

Jack looked at him in a serious manner and told him what happened.

-Early in the morning, I was talking to Kate about...do you remember, Hurley, that day, before I downed the fountain and put the cork back? You told me you would take the charge of the island protector for a while but when I returned, you would give me back the position? I... I was saying to Kate that maybe I should set you free of the obligation, so you could go home. Kate freaked out and then we discussed and she told me about her pregnancy. I said she would have to leave the island but I hesitated when she asked me if I would go with her.

-Wait... and won't you go?

-Honestly? I don't know, Hurley, last time I left the island, things didn't work, which made me believe that I was not supposed to leave. I lost everything outside, my job at the hospital, Kate... I was broken and unwilling to live. And if happens again? I gave my word to Jacob; I should take care of the island.

-Jack, you done everything you could for the island, including sacrifice yourself to the point that you just died because of it. You already did your part, you paid your debt. Besides, who told you that I will give you the position back? Dude, having power is amazing, I have never had anything special in my life and now I got it, I will not give up the idea. By the way, did you see someone who wanted to lose the power after learning to practice her/his abilities? Peter Parker, after being the Spider Man didn't want to be an ordinary nerd again...

-Hurley, I'm serious, don't you think that is too much to handle?

-I believe that you are running away. You are afraid, Jack. Listen; have you met my father in LA, haven't you? Did I tell you that he disappeared when I was a kid and he was back after I won a good sum of money?

-No, I didn't know it.

-Everybody asked me why I had accepted him again in my life after he had abandoned me for years. At the beginning, of course I was pissed off at him, but then... Jack, all I wanted in my life was my father being there, beside me. Every child needs a father; many children obviously grow up without knowing their dad, but they missed it, indeed a dad is important.

-I know it. I grew up without my father around too. I mean, he was there but he didn't care about me, so it was like he wasn't there.

Jack was talking in a sad manner, reminding himself all suffer he had gone through at his complicated relationship with Christian.

-So, dude, do you want your child to have the same problem like you, like me? Do you remember that day when we were going to the lighthouse? I told you that I thought you would be a great father and I really mean it. Besides, Kate loves you! She didn't want to leave the island with our friends because of you. She came back for you, giving up the rescue, staying here and getting the risk of losing you to death. In all your crazy plans in this island and off it, Kate has always supported you.

Hurley's words hardly hit Jack. What he said was really true, regarding the child growing up without a father and the fact that Kate had always been in favor of him, supporting him. Now she needed him and what had he done?

-You're right, Hurley, you're right. I confess I'm scared, I'm afraid of leaving the island and losing again, I will not bear it; on the other hand, now it could be different. There is no guilty over us like a black shadow. We won't be lying anymore while our friends are in pain. At least I have to try, haven't I?

In a hurry, Jack went through the jungle searching for Kate. In a day, his certainty was gone, his life would dramatically change and once more, he would leave that place. But this time, he would leave for the right reasons.

Jack was looking for her in every corner; he wasn't good in following trails, as a result, he took a long time to find her. Kate was sat on the river rocks, so thoughtful that she didn't see him approaching her.

-Kate!

She was scared when she heard her name, but recognizing his voice, she didn't want to turn around.

-Kate, I'm sorry. I was a jerk hours ago. It's just… you took me by surprise; it was too much information to catch at the same time. Ok, this doesn't change the fact that I acted as an idiot.

Jack came closer, getting down on his knees next to her. Kate continued looking ahead in an ugly face. Jack tried to explain himself.

-You're right, we have to leave the island; we both have to.

-I don't want you to come with me unwillingly. If you think that your destiny is on island, then you should stay. Jack, I'm so tired, maybe it's not meant to be, there are many obstacles, struggle to stay together and troubles...I'm done with that.

-Kate, please, listen to me! Since we met, you have always been with me, supporting me in all my decisions, even those which you didn't agree. Now it's my turn.

-Jack, I don't want you to do something that you will regret later. I don't want, in the future, when we will be possibly fighting for some reason, you throw in my face that you were not supposed to leave the island.

-This is not going to happen.

-How do you know?

-Because this time I'm supposed to leave the island. I'll leave for you, for me and for our child who is growing inside your womb. Will we fight? Of course we will. Like every couple in the world fights. I don't know, Kate, but I feel that now will be different. And I'm not sure if this is going to work, but I am willing to do whatever it takes to avoid the past mistakes. Kate, forgive me! I was scared, I confess, I'm afraid of failing again, but this time we won't live with the guilty feeling like we lived before. It can work, Kate, it will work! So, what do you think?

-So I'll ask you. Jack, are you with me on this?

-Yes.

He was watching her in a faithful way, while he was putting his hands over hers, assuring her that he was sure about his decision. Kate seriously looked at him and finally answered:

-Ok, let's go home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Early in the morning, when the sky was still dark, Jack, Kate, Desmond and Ben arranged the things to the challenge of leaving the island once more. Ben would accompany them but he would just negotiate the purchase of a new submarine and go to the company which sends the supplies to the island. Indeed, the storage was almost gone and it had to be replaced, whereas Hurley and Ben would continue living at that place. They were respectively the number one and two, the island protectors.

Jack was staring at the island horizon for the last time. He was feeling thankful, that place had made him suffer and go to hell, but then he emerged from the shadows completely changed. He was a new man due to all the things he learned in that place. Kate was counting the hours to leave. The only thing she liked on island was the fact that it gave her the opportunity to create affective bonds as she never had before in her errant life.

Jack strongly hugged his big friend.

-Hurley, I just don't know what to say. Thank you! Thank you for everything, buddy. You saved me, I owe you my life!

Hurley was embracing Jack with tears in his eyes.

-Dude, I will miss you so much. Good luck! And... I really believe that you will be a good father.

-Take care of yourself, Hurley. I'll see you someday; maybe you could leave once in a while to visit us.

-You can count on me, Jack.

They both hugged again and then Hurley embraced Kate, who had also tears in her eyes due to the farewell.

-If you see Rose and Bernard, thank them for me, ok?

-All right, Kate. Guys, have a good trip!

After saying goodbye in a tender manner, the group went to the Locke's boat. During the trip, Kate had nausea due to the waves shaking. The sea was brave and the people on board became tension and they were afraid of the storm.

The rain came strong, almost in the evening; the wind was crashing against the waves, turning the sea unstable. In a good luck, Desmond was a good sailor; he had experience because of the boat race he had joined before he had been taken to the island. After the distressful situation, the sea was slowing down and the trip was going back to its normal watercourse.

The fuel didn't last so far, so they left the sailboat and decided to take the lifeboat. Despite the troubles, they had kept the right way and according to the coordinates, they weren't far from the rescue boat of Ben's friends.

The sky was clean and darkness surrounded them. There was some silence in the air for a while, Kate was worried, Jack was holding her hand and from time to time he assured her that everything was going to be ok. Ben's friends were late, Jack started feeling impatience and deep inside, he was still afraid of trusting in Linus' doubtful nature. The three of them looked at Ben in a suspicious manner; at this, he was feeling the obligation of defending himself:

-They will arrive. I hope so.

-Ben, are you sure? Are they reliable people?

Jack was looking at him in a serious way.

-They never disappointed me.

Suddenly, a white light appeared, shining around the area.

-Hey! Hey!

They put their hands in the air, waving to the boat. When it approached, they noticed it was the rescue boat, Ben was right. The boat helped them, taking them to the nearest island, in South East Asia. Ben's crew provided logging and arrangements which would help them to go back to LA.

When they arrived in the USA, Jack and Kate went to his apartment. The first thing Kate would do was to get in touch with Duncan, her layer. Her situation was uncertain, when she went back to the island, Kate had travelled by Ajira using a fake passport; she was missing during few months and during this time, she didn't attend the appointment with the probation officer and this would be considered as violation of the law because justice could think that she had run away again. When she called Duncan, he asked her to meet immediately him.

Kate met Duncan and told him everything that had happened. He would prepare her defense and he advised Kate to convince many witness to testify in favor of her; if was possible, all people involved should depose. She would have to look for her friends if she wanted their help.

But before facing the justice, Kate and Jack went to the doctor, she went there due to her pregnancy and he went there because he had to do some medical examination to check if he was really cured. Jack was surprised when his medical showed him that he was 100% ok. He was flabbergasted as he watched his scans. "Unbelievable", he thought. "John Locke might be laughing at my face wherever he is. He used to say to me that miracles happen"

The ultrasound scanning was a unique moment to them. One thing was talking about the pregnancy; the other thing was to see it. When Jack and Kate watched the image on the computer screen, some emotion that they had never felt overwhelmed them. At that moment they could believe that it was really true, they would have a baby a couple of months from now. It was a boy. Tears streamed down her face, but this time, they were tears of joy.

* * *

><p>Jack parked his car in front of the house he lived with Kate. They were living at Jack's apartment, while Claire, Carole and Aaron were living at Kate's house. Jack turned off the engine and looked at her. Kate was stuck and she was really nervous. Noticing her disturbance, Jack took her hand and said:<p>

-Kate, take it easy, you'll make it.

-How will be his reaction when he sees me?

-I don't know but we have to go there to find out. Let's go, Claire is waiting for us.

They left the car and walked towards the front door. Kate's hands were sweating, she was afraid of meeting Aaron. Claire opened the door with a smile in her face.

-Hey...Wow, I can't believe you made it, you're back!

The blond girl hugged Kate and her brother.

-Come in.

She was fine. Completely recovered, she was that Claire they had met before, beautiful, with sweet eyes and very receptive. In the living room, Claire told everything that happened on the last months. She did therapy to heal the trauma she had suffered on island and her mother had helped her in an incredible manner, making her daughter approach Aaron. At the beginning, the kid was aloof but when time passed, Claire held his attention and recovered the position as his mother in a fair way.

-Claire, I... I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for letting Aaron with me, for raising him during 3 years and for taking a long time to rescue you.

-It's ok, Kate. I confess that, at first, I hated you for this but now I understand your attitude. I had disappeared that day; actually you saved and protected Aaron, taking him away from that hostile place.

-I came back to the island to rescue you, because I wanted Aaron to be raised by you. I know I had promised to help you, but at that moment, I couldn't be able to get that plane. It was stronger than me; I couldn't leave the island and let Jack behind.

-I know, Kate, I understand. Sawyer brought me here as you recommended him to do.

-Talking about Sawyer, do you have any news?

-I still get in touch with him, actually, with all of them. Sawyer and Miles set up a business, now they are partners.

-Do you really talk to them? Oh my God, Claire, that's great, I need to talk to everyone!

Kate told Claire about her problems with the justice. She already gave the phone number of the people who left the island on that plane. Then, Claire asked what had happened to them during this time. Jack was telling to his sister what occurred and Claire was paying attention to the story when suddenly a hurricane appeared in the living room: it was Aaron, who had quickly entered the room. By the time the boy saw Kate, he ran towards Claire's arms, deepening his face in her lap.

-Aaron, honey, what was it? Don't you see that we have guests? Look who is here, that's aunt Kate.

-No, I don't want to see her, ask her to leave!

Kate felt a stab in her chest as she listened to those words said in a wounded manner by Aaron. Even so, she decided to approach, getting down on her knees to stay in the same stature as him and she softly talked:

-Aaron, I'm sorry. My dear, I know you're angry with me. I know you think that I abandoned you with strange people, but mommy... I mean, I needed to do something important: to bring back your mom Claire. Baby, look at me. Please, let me explain!

Rubbing his little teary eyes, Aaron faced Kate, but then, he kept his head down.

-When you were a little baby, so tiny, your mommy and I lived in a place very far. One day, a helicopter came to rescue us but I couldn't find your mommy, she had missed. I brought you here, to this house and I protected you during 3 years because your mother was sick and she couldn't take care of you. Then I realized that it was time to bring her back, you both needed to stay together and I needed to do this. I didn't bring you with me because it was a dangerous place to the children.

-Why was mommy back before and you came back now?

-Because I had to take uncle Jack, who was there too and he needed my help. It took a long time because he was sick and we had to wait until he got better.

Aaron was paying attention, trying to understand her explanation. He was watching her in an innocent way, waiting her reaction.

-Now that I'm back, my sweetheart, I came here in a hurry to visit you. I love you, Aaron. And you will always be my little boy. Can I embrace and kiss you?

Aaron nodded and then, Kate took him in her arms, giving him a strong hug, planting soft kisses on his blond hair.

-I missed you!

-I missed you too...

-Did you? Did you really miss me?

Kate was tickling his belly, the boy had burst in laugh, and he had finally forgiven her.

-I love you.

-I love you too, baby.

Kate hugged him once more, but the boy got hid of her arms to run straight to Jack, jumping in his lap.

-Uncle Jack!

It was Jack's turn to be pleased, his nephew missed him.

-How are you, buddy?

-I'm ok and I got a lot of bedtime stories.

-Really?

-Yeah. Can you read them for me?

Jack laughed at his spontaneous proposal and was impressed with the fact that the kid still remembered he used to read him bedtime stories. Claire called Aaron's attention:

-Aaron, uncle Jack is tired, he and aunt Kate need to go, they have a lot of things to do.

-Haaah...

-They will come back someday to visit us.

-That's ok, Claire, I can read him a story, he missed this.

-Yeahhhhh! Please mommy, please!

-Ok Aaron, just one story.

Kate was breathing in a relaxing manner as she saw them upping the stairs. The meeting had been hard but, in a good luck, Aaron had been kind and he had forgiven her. Kate felt relieved; her unresolved situation with Claire and Aaron had been fixed. Only the troubles with the justice still needed to be solved.

* * *

><p>PS: Next chapter will be the last one!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kate's court appearance lasted two days. On the first day, the judge listened to the statements of the witness, doing a break until the next day, when other people involved in the case appeared. It was a long and exhaustive time for her. She was nervous at her uncertain destiny; she couldn't stand still, letting Jack extremely worried. He was doing an effort to calm her down, which were an impossible task.

All their friends who had left the island came to testify: Miles, Sawyer, Lapidus, Richard and Claire. Desmond also deposed, so did Jack. Duncan worked hard in Kate's defense, searching loopholes in the law and trying to make a deal which could extenuate her sentence. He was able to free Kate of accomplishing her serve time in prison, but the fact that she had violated her conditional hadn't been forgotten.

-Kate, I tried everything I could but it was just allowed you to get house arrest and you'll have to use an electronic monitoring in the ankle.

-Are you telling me that I won't be able to leave home?

-So so. They determine the perimeter; if you overstep the allowed distance, the electronic device will bleep and then there's no escape, you'll straight to the jail.

-In my state of health... and if I need to go to the hospital?

-It's necessary to warn in advance the parole officer to get his authorization, like the conditional, when they used to monitor you.

-Ok, Duncan. This is going to be hard but I'm willing to accept it. This time I promise I will do it right. Thank you!

One week later...

Kate was fixing dinner when Jack opened the door.

-Hey.

-Hey.

She was watching him; Jack was serious.

-So... how was there?

Suddenly he gave her a beautiful smile, approaching her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

-I made it. The job is mine.

Kate pulled him, hugging him in a tight manner and on tiptoe, she reached his lips and gave him a delicious kiss.

-That's good, Jack, I knew that everything was going to be all right, I was rooting for you!

Jack had gone to a job interview in a famous hospital. Although he had been away from the medicine for few months, his employment history was excellent, despite he had been suspended from San Sebastian due to his addiction in the past. He talked to the director, who empathized with him and became impressed at his prominent resume. The man decided to hire him.

After taking shower, Jack got in the bedroom and saw Kate lay in bed. He slowly walked because he didn't want to disturb her.

-I'm not sleeping, Jack. - Kate whispered in the dark with a smile, outstretching her arms to him.

Jack came towards her and sat down in bed, next to her, with a careful look.

-Are you feeling ok?

-Yeah, except for some pain in my legs. I lay here to outstretch them just a little, while I was waiting for you to have dinner.

-Would you like some massage?

-I'd love it.

Jack poured some moisturizer in his hands and started spreading it on her left ankle and on the top of her foot. He was slowly caressing her, touching her white and soft skin and squeezing his palm against the area. He did the same move in her other foot, but he skipped the electronic device which had been put in her right ankle. Jack lifted his hand and reached her leg calves. Kate closed her eyes, just feeling his refreshing and soft touch. Jack was sliding his hands and carefully squeezing her flesh; at that moment, his fingers were focused on her knees.

Kate started shivering and feeling impatient, that massage was lighting her sex desire. The vision of those well built legs was driving him crazy. With his hand wide open, he ran through her thighs and slowly rubbed her skin, touching each inch.

-Jack... – Kate whispered.

-Yeah?

-I have cravings.

-Cravings for what?

-You.

She was biting her lips and watching him in a seductive manner, her green eyes were shinning in a color even more vibrant. The pregnancy let her libido sharper; Jack already decided to answer to her needy eyes, helping her to take off her clothes. He also desired her and started carefully touching her breasts, which were hefty due to her pregnancy. Right after, Jack substituted his hands for his mouth; his agile tongue was surrounding her hard nipples, brushing them in circle moves.

Then, his lips reached the space between her breasts, sliding through her curves until they went back to her rosy nipples, sucking them in a quick manner. Seconds before, his hand worked again, running along her hips until it reached her thighs, where his fingers skillfully touched her core. She kept her eyes closed, just feeling the pleasure that he was giving her.

Later, Kate wanted to touch him too, running her hands through his body, cupping Jack's member and rubbing it in a gentle manner. After the "making out", they both were ready, thus, Jack covered her body with his, penetrating her as careful as he could, always assuring himself that she was feeling comfortable in that sex position.

They surrendered to the heat of the moment and after finishing sex, they continued in bed for a while, until they finally decided to have dinner.

That was a night very pleasant. They had dinner, talked, did the dishes, rested and then, they started dating again. Jack and Kate made love until the morning, until they lay down completely exhausted due to the sex. Totally in peace and with legs and arms interlaced, they fell asleep in a deep manner.

Months later...

Kate's belly was huge, showing that her pregnancy was on the third trimester. Despite her complaints of being restricted to the condo area because of her house arrest, they were very happy and busy with the baby's coming.

Claire had visited Kate and she took the opportunity to help her to arrange things at home because the freckle wasn't able to bend over anymore, she was feeling very uncomfortable.

Claire had returned from the Laundromat and she was bringing the clothes when she looked for Kate through the apartment. She wasn't in the living room, neither in the kitchen. Claire went to the main bedroom and found Kate lay in bed, with a painful face.

-Kate, what happened?

-Claire, I'm in pain. I'm feeling some twinge…

-Holy God, is it time?

-I don't know... I only know that my water broke few minutes ago.

-I'll call my brother; he quickly needs to come here!

-Please, Claire, do me this favor. And call the parole officer; I have to ask his authorization to go to the hospital.

-Ok.

Claire warned them and stayed beside Kate. Her contractions were coming from time to time. Hours passed and the men didn't come.

-Oh God, they are late!

-Take it easy, Kate, they will come.

It was the rush hour and the traffic congestion in LA was tough. And the worst thing was the fact that strong winds hit the city, letting people on guard.

The contractions became very intense, Claire was nervous because she realized that if no one arrived, she would have to deliver.

-Please, Claire, try to find Jack!

-I'm calling him, Kate, but his mobile phone didn't answer. He might be on his way, as a result, he didn't answer.

-Damaged!

Kate was grinding her teeth and squeezing her pillow with her nails; her pain was steady. Claire insisted until Jack finally answered the call.

-Jack? Where are you?

-I'm coming. Traffic is like hell because the main avenues were blocked due to the tornado threat. How is Kate?

-She is in pain, her contractions are strong.

-Claire, pay attention to the interval between each contraction. If the contractions start becoming more powerful, lasting 3-4 minutes, the time for delivery is near. Please, tell Kate that I'm coming.

Claire put some pillows against Kate's back to let her more comfortable.

-Where is Jack?

-He is on his way, Kate, calm down.

Jack ran as fast as he could, opening the apartment door in a hurry and going straight to the bedroom, but when he got in the room, he noticed that the interval between her contractions had shortened, the baby would born soon and they hadn't time to go to the hospital, besides, the city was a chaos. In addition, the parole officer had not come, so she had no authorization to leave.

-Kate? How are you feeling?

-Jack, thanks God you're here! The contractions…they don't stop…and they are terrible!

She was lying in bed and sweating so much while her breath was labored and she was moaning when he approached her:

-It's ok, Kate. We'll do this together.

He cleaned his hands and took many towels. Claire was holding her hand; Kate was contorting herself due to the pain.

-Make it stop, please...Oh God...oh...I feel it coming!

Jack prepared himself in a hurry and took his position.

-Let's go.

He didn't want to show but he was nervous. It wasn't an ordinary patience, it was Kate. He would delivery his own son. To put the desperate away, Jack mentally counted to five.

Kate bent her knees and kept her legs wide open to make the labor easier. It could be seen the baby's head, just a little, covered by blood. He was dark-haired.

-Push, come on...I can see him...push!

He was encouraging her; it seemed like the things were going on at her moves, but then, everything receded. She did an effort and it was possible to see him in a better way. Kate was desperately shouting at each new contraction; Jack put her legs in a way that she could be able to push. The pain she was feeling didn't stop; she rested few seconds to take a breath and continued to push.

-That's impossible, I can't!

He noticed she was frightened and freaking out, so he held her legs and spoke in a supportive manner:

-Come on, Kate, you're almost there…come on, now! Push!

The baby's head appeared a little more.

-You need to do some effort, the best you can do!

Every time the contractions came, he put his hand against her belly, slightly pressing the area, over and over, to help her free the baby.

-Come on, Kate! Push again! Claire...can you help me? Hold her tight.

Claire bent over her, immobilizing Kate, using all her weight and strength.

-Ok, slow down, slow down... - Jack was instructing her.

He was forcing her legs to press the belly. Finally, the baby's head was free in a slow manner and while Jack was cupping it in his hands, some loud cry overwhelmed the room.

-Was he born? - Kate mumbled.

-Push one more time! Again!

When the baby changed his position, one arm was stuck but Kate made a big effort to set him free. Right after, Jack took the rest of his body, wrapping the baby with a clean towel. Jack cleaned the mouth and nose of the newborn, carefully holding him, checking and gazing at him. He was a handsome little boy who was crying out in a frightened way. At that moment, Jack could feel his own sweat mixed with his tears; he was so tense that he hadn't realized he was emotionally crying.

Jack carefully cut the umbilical cord and the placenta was gone about twenty minutes later, after more contractions. Claire was holding the baby while Jack was focusing his attention on Kate. He was squeezing her belly to stop bleeding. Kate was moaning due to her pain, he was caressing her stomach until the bleeding disappeared.

Claire brought the baby to Kate. Despite her weakness, she smiled, she just couldn't believe in what happened. Kate thankfully looked at Jack and then she looked at her newborn again.

-He is so cute!

Jack softly dried her forehead with the towel; right after, he planted a kiss on the top of her head and they both were admiring the baby that they had brought to the world. Emotional tears streamed down Kate's face and Jack was watching his son in a proud manner.

After the inconvenience of the situation – giving birth at home in an unexpected way – the intercom rang: the parole officer had finally arrived, allowing Kate to go to the hospital. When they arrived there, they did the necessary medical examinations and everything was ok with the baby and the mom.

Kate was resting in the hospital bed while Jack was holding the baby, leaning his little head against his palm, watching his son in an enchanted manner, with glowing eyes and a silly smile in his face.

-Now I'm remembering a conversation I had with my father years ago. He had given me a watch that belonged to my grandfather and he suddenly advised me that, if I had a son, I should be part of his life all the time; I should be a better dad than he was for me.

-And what did you answer?

-I didn't consider it as a serious conversation; I told him that he shouldn't pressure me. Actually, I couldn't believe someday I would be a father and then… look at me now; I'm holding this big boy in my arms. Kate?

-What?

-Thank you. Because of this agitated life we lived on the last months, I guess I never had an opportunity to thank you with all these words. Thank you. For saving me, for supporting me through all these years and for going back to the island for me, although I still think that it was a huge craziness and risk.

Sitting next to her, on the edge of the bed, Jack gazed at her with his tender and sweet look, as usual. He continued to say:

-Thank you for being my wife. By the way, we need to make it official once for all!

-After all those obstacles, Jack, all I want is to be with you forever, no matter any formality.

-But... will you marry me, won't you?

-Yes, of course I will, yes!

-Kate... One more thing... We need to give him a name.

-David.

-David? Have you already decided?

-I don't know why this name came to my mind... Don't you like?

-Yes, I do. David Austen Shephard. Yeah, it sounds great.

They laughed at the jokes. They couldn't believe it; after going through many troubles, they were experiencing a peace that they had never lived before in their damaged lives. Jack put the baby in Kate's arms; he would have to sign some papers at the hospital, but before he left the room, he gave her a passionate kiss and said:

-Kate?

-Jack?

-I love you!

Kate looked at him with a smile stretched from ear to ear; taking the baby's upraised little hand among her fingers and shaking it in such way as if he was waving at Jack. She answered:

-I love you! We both love you!

**The end**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! <strong>


End file.
